Choices - Courage
by Chris McFeely
Summary: Tai must come to terms with his feelings for Sora... but what will happen when he gains the courage to tell her how he feels?
1. Part One

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon. Is it really necessary to type these things? Can't we just have one big disclaimer for the site?

- - -

Author comments: This is the fic I said I was thinking about writing in "What's WRONG With You People?" As you can see, it's called "Choices." It'll be split into six parts - "Courage," Parts 1-3, and "Love," Parts 1-3. I have no idea how often I'm going to be able to write each part... but I can write fairly quickly, so I don't intend to leave you hanging for prolonged periods. This is my first ever attempt at writing a romance story, so it might wind up sucking. But humour me anyway, 'kay?

- - -

CHOICES  
---------  
COURAGE - Part One  
---------  
By Chris McFeely  
  
Taichi Kamiya drummed his fingers absently on the bleacher beside him. The soccer game had been over for  
around a half-hour now, and he was still waiting on Sora's emergence from the locker rooms. Taichi, better  
known to his friends as Tai, had known Sora Takenouchi practically all his life, but that didn't exactly mean  
he was willing to wait around for her for the rest of it.  
Suddenly, Tai's world went dark as something clamped down around his eyes.  
Guess who? a voice came.  
Tai mused, with mock sincerity, knowing full well who it was, Natalie Portman?  
Much better looking!  
Britney Spears?  
Gah, she faded away years ago!  
A guy can hope...  
Quit messing around!  
Look who's talking, he grinned. Could it possibly be Sora Takenouchi?  
Ooh, only took you three guesses, she said, lifting her hands from over his eyes, and giving him a playful  
slap on the arm.  
Good game today, Tai said, hopping up from his seat on the front row of the bleachers.  
Eh, I've played better, Sora said, shifting her kitbag, which hung over her shoulder. She had changed out  
of the atypical black and white shirt and shorts that were her team strip, into a pair of rather grungy jeans  
and a blue T-shirt.  
Tai shrugged. Meanwhile, his mind was screaming. _Do it!_ it yelled. Tai wound up shaking his head,  
prompting Sora to look at him oddly.  
What's up with that? she asked.  
Tai realised what he was doing, and quickly stopped. Oh, uh, nothing... I was just thinking about  
something.  
  
Nothing important.  
Well, if you're quite done talking with yourself, want to walk me home? Sora asked, moving to go.  
_More than you know, _Tai thought, but his response was a simple;   
  
- - -  
  
I'll see you tomorrow, Tai, Sora said, stepping over the threshold of her mother's flower shop, and  
jerking her wrist in a brief wave of goodbye to her friend. Tai returned the gesture silently, smiling, and  
walked off down the street. When he thought he was a suitable distance away, he just stopped, dead in his  
tracks, leant against a wall, and groaned audibly.  
_What am I gonna do?_ he asked himself. _I've been crazy about her for six years! Six years! I'm too chicken  
to do anything about it... and she can't even see it._  
There was no denying that Tai had always found Sora attractive, in her own way, but he couldn't have said  
that he was actually attracted to her. However, once they and the other kids had been stranded in the  
DigiWorld together those few years ago, something had really clicked. Maybe it was the way she always  
looked out for him and the others... maybe it was her loving disposition... or heck, maybe it was just cause  
the only other girl there was Mimi... but Taichi Kamiya had fallen head over heels in love with Sora  
Takenouchi.  
It hadn't been to hard to deal with at first... there was always some evil Digimon threat on the horizon that  
took priority. When Datamon had kidnapped Sora, it was true that Tai had a hard time dealing with it - but it  
had all turned out okay, hadn't it? Then there was Myotismon... then the Dark Masters. Tai had always been  
secretly thrilled when Sora elected to stay with him, instead of leaving with Matt during that nasty mess. Tai  
could never have been sure, but he thought Matt made eyes at Sora sometimes. It was probably his  
imagination.  
However, after their Digimon adventure was over, the love became harder for Tai to take care of. Now, at  
seventeen years of age, he'd tried, many times, actually, to tell Sora how he felt, but at the last minute, he  
always choked. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she laughed? He didn't think he could take  
that.  
It was ironic, really. He had been holder of the Crest of Courage back in the day - and where was that  
courage now, huh? _Inside me,_ Tai commented to himself, with a heavy dose of sarcasm. _Yeah, right._  
Tai sighed deeply, and brushed an errant strand from his massive mop of dark brown hair back into place.  
With a grunt, he hefted himself forward, off the wall, and continued on his way down the street.  
  
- - -  
  
Ishida residence.  
Hey, TK, Tai said, twiddling the phone cord between his fingers with nerves. Is Matt there?  
C'mon, Tai, you know I don't like bein' called that anymore, TK replied.  
Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry - Takeru. Matt there?  
There was a clunk, as TK set the receiver down on the table the Ishida's phone rested on, and yelled into  
the next room.   
  
  
  
Tai held the phone away from his ear. The yells were pretty loud. There was a scuffling, another clunk, and  
the voice of Yamato Ishida was heard.  
  
Hey, Matt, it's Tai.  
Oh, hey Tai. What's up?  
I kinda need your help with something...

- - -

Continued in "Courage," Part Two.

- - -

R&R? Please? Pretty please?

- - -


	2. Part Two

DISCLAIMER - You know I don't own Digimon, don't you? Just checking.  
  
- - -  
  
CHOICES  
--------------  
COURAGE - Part Two  
--------------  
By Chris McFeely  
  
Matt exclaimed, flinging his arms wide.  
Tai just nodded, silently.  
Sora Takenouchi?! Matt checked, just to be sure, although he already knew the answer.  
Tai continued to nod.   
But... but... Matt stammered, you... and her... all your lives! And she... she's... she's so... so _SORA_!  
Tai looked back at him quizzically. Matt sighed and rubbed his forehead. Matt started, back in the  
DigiWorld, half the time I could barely stand Sora! I'm never gonna understand you, man...  
I'm not even sure _I _understand me right now, dude, Tai said. I just know that I've got to tell her, or I'm  
never going to be able to go on with my life.  
Matt scratched his temple. Why'd you come to me?  
You're the chick magnet', remember? Tai said, flexing his index and middle fingers when he said chick  
magnet.' I need help!  
Can't deny that, Matt said. It's just what_ kind_ of help you need I'm wondering about... He offered his  
friend a wry grin.  
Tai smiled back. Seriously, dude, he said, what should I do?  
Matt began, debating the subject, why don't you just ask her to a movie?  
Tai winced. But what if she says no? What if she laughs? Matt, I don't think I could go on living if that  
happened.  
I think that's a chance you're gonna have to take, Matt said, patting his friend on the shoulder. I mean,  
think about it - would you rather just carry on wondering what could have been, what might have happened  
- or would you rather find out now, before it's too late?  
Tai sighed. I just don't know, man.  
Well, look, the new Star Wars movie opens this weekend, Matt suggested. Tomorrow, at lunch, just ask  
her if she'd like to go.  
You make it sound like it'd be easy, Tai said, with a ghost of a smile.  
  
- - -  
  
The following day, when one o'clock rolled around, after filling his lunch tray up to the bare minimum - as  
the butterflies in his stomach were kind of putting off his appetite - Tai scanned the lunchroom for Sora. He  
spotter her, sitting alone at a table on the far side of the room. As he watched, she saw him, and waved him  
over.  
he greeted her.  
Sora studied his lunch tray, and looked up at him. He wasn't looking well, she thought. Something up?  
she asked, with genuine concern.  
Uh... no, no, I'm fine... Tai said, pulling out a seat and plonking himself down. So, uh, anything happen  
to you today?  
Sora giggled. Well, the funniest thing happened in math class... She went on to tell Tai all about the  
amusing incident, as he duly munched on a dry fish stick. Eventually, he began to tune her out, as his mind  
concentrated on the task that would soon present itself.  
Sora said. Taaai.... TAI! She poked him with the blunt end of her fork, just as the bell rang. The  
dual sensory assault jolted Tai out of his daydream violently, and he jumped up out of his seat.  
he yelped.  
Sora sighed. What's eating you, Tai?  
he almost shouted. He suddenly put his hand over his mouth, and stepped back. Sora tilted her  
head.  
If you say so... she said, then promptly got up, and carried her tray over to the garbage can.  
Tai smacked himself upside the head, grabbed his own tray and darted over to meet her there. Uh,  
y'know, he started, scraping the gooey remnants of his lunch into the can, that new Star Wars movie starts  
this weekend.  
Oh, yeah, Sora said, setting her tray on the pile beside the can. I was thinking about going.  
Well, w... woul.... Tai began to stammer. He sighed. I see.  
Catch ya later, Tai, Sora said, turning to leave.  
Tai scrunched up his face, and clenched one fist. With his eyes shut, he failed to detect the dim orange light  
that was slowly radiating from beneath his shirt.... but as quickly as it came, it was gone. Tai's eyes snapped  
open, and he reached out, and grabbed Sora by the shoulder.  
You wanna go see it with me? he asked.  
At that single moment, time stood still for Taichi Kamiya. What would she say? He stared at her face... her  
perfect, beautiful face... as the corners of her mouth twitched, and formed a wide smile. Time began moving  
again.  
she said. Sounds like fun.  
Tai was breathless. he said. You... want me to pick you up, or...?  
Yeah, sure, Sora said again. Swing by my place at, what, about eight? We can walk.  
Tai said, now grinning from ear to ear.  
I'll see ya later, Sora said, stepping out through the swinging cafeteria doors.  
  
Tai stood alone in the middle of the cafeteria, as the last of the students headed out for class. Slowly, he  
clenched one fist - the same fist as before - and gradually at first, but with building force, thrust it high, up,  
into the air, accompanying it with a leap of about three feet in height.  
  
  
- - -  
  
To Be Continued in "Courage," Part Three!  
  
- - -  
  
Aw, come on, now, you KNOW you wanna review!  
  
- - -


	3. Part Three

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon, or Star Wars. And I'm too tired to even think of some kind of witty comment to put in this damned annoying disclaimer.

- - -

  
CHOICES  
--------------  
COURAGE - Part Three  
--------------  
By Chris McFeely  
  
I'm hideous, Tai said, looking at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. It was Friday night, 7:15, and he  
was trying to figure out what to wear. At the minute, he was decked out in a pair of pale blue slacks, a navy  
T-shirt, a sky blue overshirt... and a frown.  
You look fine, Kari insisted.  
Tai turned his head to look at Matt, who was leaning against the wall, observing Tai's fashion crisis.  
Takeru was sitting on Tai's bed. Did you have to tell him? Tai asked Matt, jerking his head at Takeru.  
Ah, he wanted to know why I came over the other day, and wouldn't leave me alone until I told him,  
Matt offered a shrug in apology.  
What, you couldn't have made up a lie? Tai asked, tugging on his shirt sleeves.  
I can tell when he's lying, Takeru said, grinning.  
Tai grunted. Did you have to tell Kari, too? he inquired of Takeru.  
Hey, I thought she woulda known! Takeru replied.  
Kari smirked. I still can't believe it. You and Sora, Tai?  
Tai glowered and adjusted the collar of his shirt. He changed the subject. Do I really look okay?  
they all answered in unison.  
Tai held up his hands. C'mon, quit ganging up on me! He stepped away from the mirror, and tugged  
again on his shirt, trying to get comfortable. He didn't wear stuff like this very often. Kari, who had sprouted  
in her teenage years, and at age fourteen now stood almost level with Tai, took his arm and guided him out  
of the room. Matt and Takeru followed.  
Get going, or you're going to be late! Kari ordered, smiling, as she opened the Kamiyas' apartment door.  
What kind of impression would that be to make on your first date?  
I'm goin', I'm goin', Tai said, stepping out into the hallway.  
We won't wait up, Matt said, winking.  
Tai sweatdropped.  
  
- - -  
  
Just as his watch bleeped eight, Tai knocked on the front door of the Takenouchi flower shop. He waited  
for a few seconds, whistling a nameless tune, until he heard the click of the door's bolt, and snapped to  
attention as the door swung open. His entire body sagged as he caught sight of Sora, standing in the  
doorway, and it was all he could do to prevent his jaw from hanging. The girl was wearing a plain, white  
tube top, accompanied by a pair of black jeans, and a pair of those big platform shoe-things that Tai had  
never care much for on girls before now. The outfit was hugging curves Tai was unaware Sora had.  
I'm going out, mom! Sora called back inside the shop to her mother.  
Okay, honey! came the reply. Just don't be out too late!  
Sora responded, then stepped down off the raised step that she was perched on, and shut the door  
behind her.  
Tai quickly composed himself. You... uh, you look... really nice... he complimented.  
Sora said, blushing a little. You don't look so bad yourself.  
Tai went beetroot red, and turned his face away so she couldn't see him. We'd, uh, we'd better get  
moving, or we'll miss the movie...  
Sora agreed.  
The two teens began walking down the street, in the direction of the Odaiba multiplex theatre. Tai was  
sweating up a storm as he stood close to Sora, and had to fight the urge to wipe his brow with his shirt sleeve, as  
the pale colour of the shirt would have stained pretty visibly. There was some overly meaningless banter  
shared between the two of them, until, much to Tai's relief, they finally arrived at the movie theatre. Tai  
approached the ticket office.  
Can I get two for Star Wars Episode Three,' please? he asked the girl sitting behind the desk, who  
wasn't much older than he or Sora was. Tai reached into his pocket for the cash, when he felt Sora's hand  
on his arm. He quivered just ever so slightly.  
I can pay for myself, Tai, Sora said.  
Tai's mind raced. What did one do in this situation? He didn't want to come off a sexist - so should he let  
her pay for herself? Or should he insist, to try and come off as being a gentleman? Ah, crap, he _really_  
should've asked Matt a few more questions. He said the first thing he thought of.  
Are you sure?  
Sora smiled. I never knew you were such a gentleman, Taichi Kamiya. But, seriously, I want to pay or  
myself.  
Tai let out the breath he had been holding, but not so Sora would notice. If you're sure.  
I am, she confirmed, with a grin.  
Tai took his ticket and stepped back, allowing Sora to come up to the desk. A second or two later, and  
they were on their way into the building.  
Tai squinted at his ticket. Theatre 17... he read off it, and began looking around for signs. Sora spotted  
one.  
This way, she said. Tai darted after her, narrowly avoiding collision with other movie-goers. He stopped  
when he noticed the snack counter.  
You want to...? he asked, gesturing at the overpriced popcorn and sodas.  
Sora studied the prices, and made a face. Maybe we could share something....  
Fireworks went off inside Tai's head.  
  
- - -  
  
About an hour into the movie, Tai began to run through the scenarios Matt has told him about. He reached  
for a handful of popcorn from the large tub he and Sora had bought, and found himself gripping something  
other than stale corn. Looking down, he saw that he and Sora had reached for the corn at the same time, and  
he'd wound up holding her hand. He blushed, and withdrew immediately, as she smiled at him. He figured  
her cheek muscles must be about to give up the ghost, she smiled so much.  
_Okay, okay, think!_ he said in his mind. _What'd Matt say? Yawn and stretch? I thought people only did that  
on TV... _Tai tried to remember the precise way the move went. He put his arms behind his head, and  
stretched out his back, yawning, not too loudly, but enough so that Sora could hear. He was about to stretch  
out his arm and put it around Sora, when his watch strap became entangled in his unruly hair. He stifled a  
yelp, and tried to work it free without Sora noticing. It was more through luck than anything else, but he  
managed it. He sighed and grabbed another handful of popcorn.  
  
- - -  
  
At 11:00, the movie reached it's conclusion, and the patrons began to pour out of the theatre. Tai and Sora  
were some of the last to go. As they walked out onto the street, Sora was humming the Star Wars theme.  
Liked the movie, then? Tai asked, trying his best to maintain a positive attitude.  
Oh, yeah! Sora said. This was a lot of fun. We should do it more often.  
The two teens stared at each other for a few minutes, neither saying a word. Tai realised he was holding his  
breath again. He took a step closer to Sora, and reached out to grasp her hand. He shut his eyes, and leant in  
forward, to meet her.  
he breathed.  
she whispered back.  
Time was standing still again.  
...what are you doing?  
Tai's eyes snapped open again, as he looked at Sora, who had taken a step back from him. She pulled her  
hand out of his.  
I... I... was... g... Tai stuttered. I... was... going to kiss you...  
K...kiss me? Sora stammered, taking another step back. There was a look of something between fear and  
bewilderment on her face... a look that broke Tai's heart.  
I... I thought...  
Wh... why would you... want to kiss me?  
Bec... because I...  
I thought w... we were just here as... friends, Tai... Sora tried to explain. She emitted that sound... that  
low chuckling noise, as she added; You... thought we were... on a date?  
I... I... Tai tried to find the words, but his heart was already shattered, and it's guidance was lost to him.  
Tears began to form in his eyes.  
But... why, Tai? Sora asked. We've been friends all our lives... why would you want to go on a date  
with me?  
Because.. because I... l...lo... Tai couldn't form the words. As the tears began to flow down his cheeks, he  
clenched his fists again, and shut his eyes. His entire body began to shake, as he tried to force himself to say  
the words he had so long wanted to.  
As if the world was moving in slow motion, orange energy began to radiate from beneath Tai's shirt. A  
burning orange outline was visible through the material, as wisps of amber plasma wafted in the air,  
coalescing around Tai, as they surged from within him.  
Sora began, pointing at his chest.   
Tai's hand streaked out and grabbed Sora's. His eyelids flicked open, and she met his gaze, which was so  
piercing that she found she could not look away. The orange aura surrounding Tai slowly dissolved, as the  
radiant image of a sun - the emblem of the Crest of Courage - faded from Tai's chest, back to whence it had  
came.  
Tai echoed Sora's question from before. Because I love you.  
Sora wrenched her hand free from Tai's grip, and stepped back again. You... you what...?  
I love you, Sora, Tai said again. I've always loved you. I just never realised it until the DigiWorld. But I  
could never tell you until now.  
I... I... it was Sora's turn to stammer. It was too much. Too sudden. How? Why? She couldn't think  
straight. Then, everything went black, as Sora did the only thing she could.  
She fainted.  


- - -

Continued in "Choices - Love, Part One" !

- - -

Well, what'd ya think? It's stepping up a gear! Please review!

- - -


End file.
